Paths of Water
by SaskiaWillow1201
Summary: A female wraith, flees from her former hive, to evade danger, to which a new hive comes and picks her up. Being cautious, she pretends to be a male. The story of how one can be different from others, as she tries to keep her secret from everyone, including the Atlantis team?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my second fanfic, I still new to this stuff so pls review and don't be shy to put ideas that you would like to see happen in this story, that would great and I would try to get them in any way u must be bored of my talking so yeah...

prologue  
I woke to the sound of my father or really the one bound to train and protect me, waking me, urgently, I could tell that he was worried very much so. " Quick get up now! We have to get you out of here!" And I knew straight away what was happening, Qaeda had become queen. We had both been rivals, both trying to become the queen. Qaeda was three years older than me and was ruthless and cruel. I had always thought that, being that cold was not the answer, others would think I was weak, that's probably why she got the throne instead.

" Where are we going " I asked Kwoen my protector, he looked at me gravely.  
" Somewhere, away from here, Qaeda will make sure to kill you, she stills sees you as a threat. Hurry! " he whispered at me. I ran to the end of my bed and grabbed a small black bag. I only had a few things, clothes and bits of food, it wasn't much. But it was at least something.

Kwoen and I had to move swiftly, so that we would not be caught, we were coming down the hall, when a few of the other commanders and at least six soldiers came out the door in front of us, before they could do anything my father had his gun already out and shot the first two commanders who came out of the door and then the three last, Kwoen then pulling me into a run.

Now we had to move fast,because we knew that the sirens would have to start up soon, so we had to quickly get out before that happened, otherwise we would have a horde after us. We came out to the bay, we ran for the small transport ship, only to hear shots being fired at us.

I looked behind me to see three of the other soldiers and a recognisable commander, it was Qaeda's protector, I started running even faster trying to get to the ship, I looked back to see Kwoen shooting back at the soldiers with a fierce look in his eyes.

I felt a hand suddenly gripping tightly on my shoulder I twisted myself and grabbed the small dagger hidden in the sole of my right boot, trying to slash at whoever had grabbed me. I realised that it was Qaeda's commander, I knew there that I didn't stand much of a chance, against him, he is highly trained, and had years of experience in the field, whereas I had not, I twisted out of his grip and tried to run, only for him to grab my ankle in his vice grip, I yelped as I tripped over. I kicked him a couple of times on his shoulder with my other foot, but he was too strong for me. He crawled his way up trying to stop me from struggling, I still had the knife in my hand and I managed to let my arm escape from his grip so I could slash at his face, leaving a huge gash straight from his left eye down all the way to the right side of his chin. Blood came spitting out of his face as he covers it while shrieking in agony, it was enough for me to escape.

I saw Kwoen come to me, and ran up to the ship. He pushed a button to open the door to the ship, pushing me inside, I saw the commander right behind him with a bigger dagger than mine in his hand ready to stab, my eyes widening, as I yelled " Behind you! " He turned but just not fast enough as the other commander stabbed him in the back, my father howled out in pain and dropped to his knees. I screamed, not knowing what to do, Kwoen looked at me and said " What are you waiting for...go! " I looked at him as tears streamed down my face as the other commander looked at me with a triumphant look on his face, still blood seeping from the gash I had gave him. I quickly turned to the button on the side and pushed, closing the door, as the commander tried to come at me, but the doors closed too fast for him.

I ran to the front and sat in the seat, at least I knew how to somewhat pilot the ship. I Turned the switch as a low hum signalled that the ship had started. I managed to get the ship off the ground and started to steer the ship out of hive, I still had tears running down my cheeks. I was soon out and put the ship on a faster mode, I didn't know where to go though and I hadn't got much food that would last, I would probably die, on this ship. If I went to a planet, there was a chance that it couldn't support life, and another that if it did, i would either die on the planet from the land or the fact that the people on there would kill me. If I were to come across another hive ship, there was the chance that they were allied with with my previous hive, and would kill me. And coming across a hive that was not was highly unlikely, just coming across a hive at all would be unlikely, so either way I'm dead.

It had been six days since I left the hive, my little ship had been wandering, nothing in sight, my food had gone within four days, I was now, needing water, I felt so alone, I felt the need to cry but I couldn't since I was dehydrated, probably from all the crying from the other days, so I just sat there, in the main seat my legs curled up close to my chin, looking out hoping that something could give me hope. My eyes had started to feel heavy, and it was a battle to keep them open, I gave one last look out to the huge black space of nothing. Only to see a light appearing and a hive coming out of hyper space.

My eyes snapped to being completely awake and filled with hope, that this hive would not be a alley of my hive. I reached forward and sent a distress call, waiting for an answer, hoping for an answer. Within less than one minute I got a message back with docking instructions, which I followed instantly. I felt so relieved and excited, yet with another part of me said that I should come up with a cover story, if they are an allied hive. As soon as I had docked the small ship, I quickly changed into different pants, they were a little more baggy and put my boots over the top, and adding my jacket. My top was already loose so it was okay, I pulled my butt length white hair out of the tie, letting it loose, thankful that I had white hair. I did all this if i was to pass as a male, if this hive allied, but even if it wasn't I was not going to take the chance.

Putting mental barriers around my mind,I went to the rear where the doors were and pushed the small, metal button to opening them. As they opened, four soldiers were standing around with their weapons aimed at me. My fear spiked but just a bit, I kept still, kept my breathing even. The commander came to me, he had an intricate tattoo above his right eye to his neck, he instantly reminded me of my father, which made me feel like crying, with everything I had been through, but I just gulped it down. The commander looked at me with, astonishment, he took a small breath. I wasn't sure if it was because I was a child or the fact that I had blue eyes like water.

" Your just a child...how old are you? "He gasped, I looked up at him, so it was that I am child, but I had the feeling that it was also of the color of my eyes. I took a breath,I had to be careful, so that my voice would not sound so much like a girl. "I'm ten years old." I said with my voice lowered just slightly, and confidently. He looked at me with as if he was kind of impressed. "And you piloted this ship alone, yes?" I just nodded at him, "You are quite good for your age, you would make a good commander." He said to me, and I knew that this would be the start of a new life.

He led me down to where their queen was, she was old queen, you could see she held much wisdom in her eyes, her black hair curling around her waist, yet she held some sort of kindness in her. She asked me how did I come to be in a ship wandering, I told her my cover story saying, that my hive blew up, which was partly true since, since there had been talk of a hive blowing up very recently, and I was a survivor, I said this as I was upset and scared yet relieved to be rescued,so that it would sound believable. She was astounded to say, she said she thought there were no survivors. She was impressed, with me, I felt lucky that she had not probed my mind at all, if she had I would be dead, I knew that much for sure.  
She had put me to train as a commander, doing basic training as she thought I had much potential, so I could start my training straight away.

The queen had sent down one of her faithful worshipers to escort me down to my chambers. The worshiper was young with long dark brown hair. " Okay kid..this is where you sleep and whatever.." She said to me, a thin smile forming across her red lips. "Right,...I need to get your uniform, as well as a few other things..." Her smile widening as she looked down at me. "since your a...well..female...Care to explain?" My eyes widened. How could she figure it out, did any of the other wraith know. And what of the queen does she know? "The queen does not know...so dont worry bout that. I guess I'm a bit special, I just could pick up on the fact you were a female as soon as I saw you. You disguised yourself very well, by the way." I kept staring into this woman's dark green eyes. I kinda felt relieved that she knew, that someone knew. I had this odd feeling that I could trust her, that she wouldn't tell anybody. "Thanks.." I managed to say, I was suddenly starting to feel very tired, it had been a long time since I had last slept well.

"Hey, why don't you go inside and sleep and I'll go get your uniform, and all the other stuff your gonna need, kay?" She said with a bright smile. "Okay" I said and walked through to my chambers . It really wasn't much of a difference from my old chambers, just that it was a lot plainer, and simple. I got to the bed and put my bag down next to it, then pulled of my shoes and jacket. After rolling under the covers, the last thing I thought was, something that Kwoen had always said, that I am like water, going wherever the current the takes me, drifting. I guess it's true, since the current has taken me somewhere, putting me on a new path.

Pls review, and I will say again don't be shy to put your thoughts and ideas for this story to make it better.

thanx

t'akia


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is the next chapter that I have written, pls review and put your ideas in if you like, would be great...anyway..on with the story  
Chapter 1  
Nine years later...  
I flopped onto my bed, my muscles aching from hours of staring hunched over at a screen. "Geez, their really pushing you hard huh? " I heard Lit say, she had always been there, she was the first one figure out my little secret. "How are things?...they haven't found out yet?" I sighed in my blankets, and then finally turned my head. " no...they haven't" Lit came and sat on the bed next to me. " Well that's good, anyway, you better get some rest, hey they haven't found out you can't feed yet either?" I sat up, and looked at her, she had not aged a bit, since she was a "faithful worshiper". I looked down at my boots and shook my head. I then started to undo the straps of my black leather boots and take them off.

My life was the same as always, work hard, keep others from finding out my true gender, rest, and then keep doing the same thing ongoing, some days I would wonder if my life was going anywhere.

"Teshienia, are you okay?" Lit asked, her green eyes full of concern. I looked at her, I felt so tired, I wanted something to change, to start moving. "Yes, just tired, there's...I don't know...nothing to life...anymore, everything is the same, everyday..." I put my head on her shoulder, as I felt her hand move its way to hold me by the shoulders. "Everything will get better, you'll see..."

It was the next day, and I knew, I could feel it something was different, there was a new buzz, and I could feel it. Whether it was good or bad for the others, I knew it something that would change me, and my direction.  
Lit came in to my room, with her usual cheery smile, "Hey something's going on with those wraith, could see it, something to do with some Atlantis people, heard that they had recently come, the reason the wraith woke up so early." I looked at her, then down and up again at her. " hmm...I wonder what they might be so worked up about with them," I said to her. "Might be because of the replicators," she said. "Might be, we have unfortunate dealings with them, they have tried to kill us, by starving the wraith." I said looking up at Lutiema's face. "Well last I heard, was that the Atlantis doesn't seem to like the replicators much, who wouldn't, they want everything destroyed in their path, so the wraith getting with the humans is a good idea." I heard Lit say.

I had to admit, that was a good idea, and I had always wanted in a secret way to meet the Atlantians. "I think you'll love it...being able to work..or whatever..I know you secretly have been dying to meet them.." She finished, a small smirk on her lips. I looked back at her, wide eyes. "Oh yeah... I knew...so don't bother keeping secrets me." She smiled at me, which made me smile and shake my head." How did you know?" I asked Lit. "Easy...you always deny that you not interested in them." Again, Lit was very smart. She knew how to figure me out, so I gave up trying to block her out not long after I came here. She had become someone I trusted completely, she was a like an older sister.

I walked down the hallway were I always go, all the wraiths already there, they acknowledged me with a small nod. I went to my usual spot and started my usual work. It was guide who came up to me, the eldest of the wraith, extremely wise, from millenniums of years of experience. I was not sure if he knew my true gender, or if I had fooled him as well, either way he had not given any hint that he knew.

"The Atlantians are in need of our help, as we are in need of theirs from a common enemy." I gave one nod. "It has been agreed that myself, and another will go to atlantis to help with finding a way to completely destroy the replicators. You will be the one to accompany me."I gave another nod, staying completely calm, void of any emotions. But on the inside, I was nearly leaping for joy, though I kept my mental barriers up. "I suggest you get ready, we will be leaving soon, since we are in range of a stargate." He said to me. I nodded and turned, going back to my quarters to get ready and tell Lit. It was not far but, it felt like I wouldn't be able to get there fast enough.

I walked through, and saw Lit in my room. As soon as I had closed, and locked the door, I just started jumping,I couldn't hold it in anymore, and with Lit I didn't hold back in my emotions. "Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!"I was giddy, I couldn't keep still, I had not felt this excited in a long time.  
"What..." She said giving me a look of slight annoyance."and this better be good, cause I don't like to have these strong mental waves coming from a certain wra-"  
"I'm going to Atlantis, it turned that you were right. They need help with trying to completely get rid of the replicators." I said all in one go, beaming at Lit. We both stared at each other with big smiles, before we broke out into jumping around with contained squeals and giggles, which if the other wraith saw, I definitely wouldn't want to know the look on their faces as well as the consequences. But it was still something to be excited over, something I've always wanted to happen." I have to get some of my things together, I don't know how long I'll be there, I wish you could come."  
"I know...but, hey, you'll be fine, and you need to get some of your things together, not that you have much, I have to admit, but...come on! Lets get it ready, you have to leave soon right?"  
"Yes.." We started getting things together, not much, just another change of clothes, which was more casual,that no one would ever see me in, and other small things that would disguise my true gender. "Alright..you better be good" which earned her a dead pan look from me."and hopefully everything will be...great. Don't miss me too much..Kay?" I knew that I would miss her as soon as I was off the hive.

I went to the transport bay, were all the ships and darts were docked. Guide was patiently waiting for me next to a transport ship that was nearly a replica of the transport ship that brought me here."There is a planet with a stargate, that can get us to Atlantis." He said before entering the small ship. I followed quietly, being quiet had become what the other wraith saw of me, the one that hardly spoke, many think that I'm mute, which is quite funny, others had tried to get me to talk, but then I wouldn't speak at all, and would just stare at them. Guide was one of those that I didn't ever speak to because I hadn't needed whole trip was in silence, all the way to the planet with the stargate. I had never been on a planet, that was something that I was also looking forward to.

The planet was beautiful, I had seen pictures of trees and scenery, that Lit had shown me, and what Kwoen had described to me. But seeing it with my own eyes was something entirely different. I tried not to look any different than before, as we walked over to the stargate, which I had also never seen before. It was in the shape of a large circle the outside having different types of symbols, that I could scarcely make out. I looked up at the sky it was blue going to and pink, orange, it was beautiful, I looked back at the guide as he was standing behind an interface with what looked like the same symbols on the stargate, staring at me.  
"You've never been on a planet before." He stated, I just stared at him, with a strong expression, and nodded. I did not want to lie to him. He must have not thought much of it since, he turned back to the interface and started pressing the symbols, which made the gate whirl to life.

It made a sound every time the symbol lit up,until it the destination was dialled. The gate inside went to a blue watery color that flared out at least three metres, then back in, into just a looking like rippling water. Guide then proceeded to walk up to the water looking gate and go through it. I followed suit. As soon as I entered it felt like being splashed with cold water, but only for a few seconds because then, I was on the other side in Atlantis.

There were four people to greet as well as at least four of their soldiers having guns pointing at us. They were still wary of us, I would be if I were them, still though it was unsettling. I stared at the four people, there waiting. One of them male, stepped up, "Long time no see." He said directed at guide. "Yes, it has been, Shepard" Guide said back to the man named Shepard. To which he smirked at.

When I looked at the man next to him he was different. He was young, maybe my age, black hair slicked back, and vivid pale blue eyes. I felt the tingles in my gut, just looking at him, so I looked away, to the female, next to him. Her brown eyes were boring into mine, it seemed she was trying to figure me out, I was surprised that she was, very slyly, trying to enter my other woman in front looking at is, was a little taller than the other with short curly dark was the one that looked like she was in charge.

"Welcome to Atlantis." She said to both of us.

Pls review  
T'akia


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

and here is chapter 3 enjoy

I stared at the woman that was in front of me, she looked wearily at us, as if she wasn't sure that working with us was a good idea. "One of you will be working with Rodney, and the other with doctor Zelenka." She said.  
"An attempt to split us up, no doubt?" Guide said, he sounded as if he did not like the idea of that, but on the other hand I quite liked it. I would rather be away from him, any male wraith just made me nervous, knowing that they could find out my true gender, and then probably kill me.  
"Yeah, don't want you two plannin somethin'." Said Sheppard, with a small smirk, I had to admit he was somewhat funny. I just kept staring a if I was kind of bored. I turned again at the man next to him, who was now staring at me. I couldn't just look away, that would look suspicious, so I held my gaze at him. We kept staring, his blue eyes searching mine, it seemed. I turned away, after I couldn't take anymore, Guide and the dark haired woman were now talking about what they had done so far to stop the replicators, as well as who would be working with who.

As it turned out, I would be working with Rodney and Guide with Zelenka, I think it's because he thought Rodney to be annoying. I could tell that Rodney was very uncomfortable with me, as we worked together, and tried to stay out of my way, yet he liked to chatter constantly, which I guess is from being nervous around a wraith who could very well suck the life out of you, but I wouldn't do that, I couldn't do that. I was never born with feeding organ, and as I grew up, it never came through, so I can't feed, not that I wouldn't want to. As I was thinking about not being able to feed, I realised I never brought food with me. I mentally slapped myself, how could I be so stupid. It's not like I can go down to where they store and make food, and just take some, I'm sure that would go well. But if I sneak down, and hope that I don't get caught, I would have to go barefoot so that I could move more silently, as well as quickly. And I would have to bring a small bag.  
"Helloooooooo?" I snapped head around to Rodney, who was staring at me with a look on his face that was well-you-should-be-working-look as well as a I'm-not-sure-i-should-have-done-that look, it was kinda funny, and I felt like laughing, but I very much decided against it.  
"Umm...well we kinda have to be working on a way to you know...destroy replicators." He said, unsure if he should be saying this to me, as if I'm going to attack him. I went back to doing my work, after which Rodney then turned around suddenly and asked, "Do you..talk..can..can you..talk? He looked worried that what he said might have angered me, which did not, made me want to laugh instead, looked at him, he looked so worried, and I sat there trying so hard not giggle, because the look on his face was really funny. He was still looking at me waiting for my answer, I kept on staring at him, until it became unbearable and I broke out into a smirk, a few giggles escaped as well., I managed to tone it down to just a small smirk, as I looked up at Rodney, I might as well tell him I'm not mute.  
"No...I c can talk.." I said in between me trying hard not to burst out laughing. He had this stupid look on his face, it was really funny. "Oh...so..so you can talk. You get a lot of people thinking your mute?" He asked sheepishly.  
"Yes" I said, and put a more serious face on and went back to work. It was quiet after that, none of us talked, but just worked.

It was the woman with the telepathic ability, whose name was Teyla, that showed me to a room where I'd been staying. I had been wondering, how she was able to enter minds of others, like the wraith. So I decided to ask. "How are you able to enter the minds of others?" I looked at her, she was strong, she didn't show much fear.  
"You knew that, I was trying to enter your mind." I nodded at her keeping my face, completely straight. "I did so, because...I can tell your different from the other wraith." She said, her face unreadable. I could feel myself starting to panic inside, what if she finds out.  
"Here, this is where you will stay." And then she turned and left. I watched her form until it was out of sight. She did not answer my question.

I then went into my room. It was white, and very bare. A bit like my old room, except that my old room was dark. I put my small dark bag next to the bed. I sat down on it, and thought of the hive ship. I thought of Lit, I was already missing would know how to cheer me up all the time. After being here, it was not as great as I thought it would be. I had sometimes wished my life to be better,that I didn't need to dress as a male to survive. I could just leave now, I didn't know why I stayed in place, maybe waiting for something better to happen.  
I stood back up and went, to the mirror that was there. I looked at the face staring back at me. I had not been able to eat for three days. Really, I didn't get to eat much. Because of not being to feed, my weight was affected especially if I did not eat. So, I was extremely thin. You could see it in my face. My cheekbones were hollow, around my whole face, the bones stuck out. I took off my leather coat. Underneath, I was wearing a grey long sleeved top, it was loose around my shoulders. My pants were slightly loose, but you could see my legs looked thin. I Completely undressed, I stood there facing my self in the mirror,all my bones stuck out, you could probably count all my ribs. My arms and legs looked like sticks. I decided that I would be going down and grabbing some food, tonight. Since I past the cafeteria as they called it, on the way to my room. I decided to get myself cleaned off first.

It was now dark, and it was quiet. No doubt, there would be people still up. I was standing outside my room, the door still open. I took one look then closed it. I was dressed, in three quarter pants, and a black long sleeved that was loose around my shoulders, sometimes it would slip off one of my shoulders. I was barefoot, so that I could be more quieter. I ran down the hall, then made a turn left. I kept on turning this way and that. Keeping in the shadows, so far I hadn't seen anyone, which was good. I managed to get to cafeteria, and I quickly snuck into the back storage room. There had to be food in here. I went to a cupboard, and opened it. I didn't know what food they had in there, but taking something small and that everyone is least likely to miss was the better option.  
I took food here and there, most of it was fruit. Some I had never seen or heard of before, but it looked good. It had not been long but I wanted to go now, before someone decides to come here.

I started to make my way back to my room. It was on my way that I saw, Teyla, coming. I frantically looked around for an escape, but there was no way out. I didn't know what to do.

ohhhhh cliff hanger ...pls tell me what you would like to see happen next...

T'akia


End file.
